mutantsgeneticgladiatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutants Genetic Gladiators Wiki:Speedy Mutants
It is a common fact in Mutants: Genetic Gladiators that there are no completely "overpowered" or "broken" mutants in the game as all mutants have their own sets of strengths and weaknesses to balance them out. Usually mutants fall into one of the following categories: *Attack: Very Low *Health: Weak *Speed: Very Fast *Example: Dead Bot *Attack: Medium *Health: Average *Speed: Intermediate *Example: Bounty Bug *Attack: Cataclysmal *Health: Tank *Speed: Slow *Example: Dracus Nobilis ---- At a first glance many (new) players will be under the impression that the Slow Mutants with higher attack are superior to the other two classifications of mutants believing that their high health will absorb enough damage allowing them to survive and thanks to their high attack will take down the opponent in one hit, which isn't always necessarily true. A question that is frequently asked is why use Speedy mutants or what makes speedy mutants good? In this breakdown we will be examining the speedy mutants which have a speed number greater than 7 which are are categorized as "Very Fast" or "Lightning" in the Mutopedia. Breakdown In the example above you will see the order and times in which each mutant will attack in the windows in the upper center of the screen. Autonorush with its Speed of 11.11 will attack first, then Captain Wrenchfury with its speed of 8.33, then Dead Bot with 7.14, and lastly the Enforcers with 4.17 each. However there is more to the speed mechanic than just who gets to attack first, it also determines HOW MANY TIMES a mutant can attack. As you can see above, Autonorush and Captain Wrenchfury will be able to attack two times each before the Enforcers do. We will explore why below. In order to determine how many times a mutant will attack you need to divide 1 by the speed number of mutant to get a percentage as shown above. The order of which mutants attack first is dependent on the one with the lowest percentage. (Warning: Use of Math Ahead) *Autonorush: 1/ 11.11 = 0.09 *Cpt Wrench: 1/ 8.33 = 0.12 *Dead Bot: 1/ 7.14 = 0.14 *Enforcer: 1/ 4.17 = 0.24 Based off the percentages the order of attacks will be Autonorush, Wrenchfury, Dead Bot, Enforcer. However this is where we see which mutants will be able to attack multiple times. Since Autonorush has 9% if we were to multiply it by 2 then it would be 18% which is lower than Enforcer’s 24% meaning Autonorush can attack once more before Enforcer, same with Wrenchfury as it will be 24% if multiplied by 2, but since Wrenchfury is faster it will attack once more before Enforcer does. Dead Bot does not get the 2nd attack because it will be at 28% which is more than Enforcer’s 24%. So in theory, speedy mutants "actual" attack value can sometimes be 2x or 3x more against slower mutants because they are able to attack multiple times. So for example Gold Enforcer has an upgraded base attack of 908, and a Gold Captain Wrenchfury has an upgraded base Attack of 423 and a Gold , but since Wrenchfury can attack twice over Enforcer, the Captain Wrenchfury's attack becomes 846. This is just one of the hidden benefits to speedy mutants. Strategy Although it is true that the flaw of many speedy mutants is their low attack, there is a way to bypass this thanks to the use of Friend Tags. If your friend which you are tagging has a mutant with very high attack, you can transform your mutant with Very Fast/ Lightning speed into a mutant with Cataclysmal attack, allowing you to one shot kill a mutant immediately before it gets the chance to attack, changing the fight into a 3 vs 2 right from the start. For this second reason speedy mutants do very well in PVP and is why it is HIGHLY recommended to use at LEAST one speedy mutant in your team to take full advantage of this strategy. The video below shows the strategy in action: List of Speedy Mutants The lists should be written only in the mutants with 7.14 or higher speeds. Mutants with 7.14 Speed Mutants with 7.69 Speed Mutants with 8.33 Speed Mutants with 9.09 Speed Mutants with 10 Speed Mutants with 11.11 Speed Mutants with 12.5 Speed Mutants with 12.66 Speed Category:Tips